


And we're wrapped in light, in life, in love

by Vlindervin



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, blushy nico, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:44:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7922749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vlindervin/pseuds/Vlindervin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico blushes at the smallest of romantic gestures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And we're wrapped in light, in life, in love

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'Afire Love' by Ed Sheeran

Nico’s on fire. He’s burning, his whole body is glowing. He’s not used to this, it’s a weird feeling, he can’t think straight, he never wants it to stop.

The first time Will kissed him, it had been sweet and short, but perfect. They had been the last ones at the campfire. The sun had long set, the sky was already that colour that was either a deep, deep blue or black. (Nico is absolutely certain that it’s black, Will says it’s a very, very dark blue.) The only sound was the churning of the wood in the fire. And Nico was painfully aware that they were alone. They were alone, in the dark, neither of them was speaking. And Nico was hopelessly in love with Will.

Nico could practically feel his heart beating and it felt like it tried to jump through his chest. He played with a loose tread on his shirt, trying to do something, _anything_ instead of fighting down the urge to look at Will or say something he’d regret.

When Will said his name, just loud enough for him to hear, his heart skipped a beat and he turned his head only to find Will looking at him with Nico’s feelings reflected in his eyes.

Then Will slowly came closer to Nico, their faces just inches from each other. Nico didn’t pull back. He knew what was going to happen and he knew he wanted it to happen. Will gave him time to say no if wanted to and Nico was grateful for that. Because he probably would’ve pulled back if this happened a month earlier.

He was ready then, though, and he gladly let it happen. And it was sweet and short, but perfect. When it was over, Nico realized he had been holding his breath since the moment Will leaned into him, and let it out now. He didn’t meet Will’s eye, but looked down instead, feeling the bright blush spread over his face and a grin he couldn’t quite supress taking over his face.

 

The first time Will held Nico’s hand in public, Nico nearly had a heart attack. It was the day after their first kiss and they were walking to the dining pavilion together, when Will suddenly grabbed Nico’s hand in front of the whole camp. Nico jumped at the touch, like the contact gave him an electric shock, which it kind of did, but in a good, tingly way. He probably yelped, too.

Nico felt kind of bad seeing Will’s apologetic look. ‘I’m sorry, Nico. I just thought… maybe, I don’t know.’

Nico shook his head. ‘It’s okay. You caught me off guard, that’s all.’ He nervously moved his hand closer to Will’s and linked their fingers together. Will silently asked if Nico was sure and when Nico nodded, Will’s face lit up in delight.

The son of Hades wondered what would have happened if he’d done the same thing in the forties and, not for the first time, was actually kind of happy to be here and not back then.

Will swung their hands, and had a happy little pep in his walk. Nico smiled at his childish happiness. All was well for a while, until they arrived at breakfast. While some people whistled and others exchanged money, Nico was having trouble keeping the blush from taking over his face.

Next to him, Will looked completely at ease, as if this was a daily thing for him. He was smiling and shining like the son of the sun god he was. He squeezed Nico’s hand and sat them down at a table. And although the blush almost disappeared completely after a while, for the rest of the day Nico’s cheeks remained pink.

 

And the time Will introduced Nico as his boyfriend, Nico’s heart did a weird thing and sent flares of happiness all through Nico’s body. He was grinning like a fool and was the reddest he’d ever been. He looked down in the hope to hide it.

The conversation probably lasted longer than that, but Nico was too preoccupied by the _This is my boyfriend, Nico_ echoing in his head to hear anything else. _Boyfriend, boyfriend, boyfriend,…_

For the duration of that day, Nico was unable to look at Will without getting an idiotic smile on his face. He kept bumping into people, because he just couldn’t get himself to take his mind off Will.

He didn’t sleep well that night. He couldn’t bring himself to care, though. Will’s eyes and boyfriend, kept him awake by showing up behind his eyelids whenever he closed his eyes. He groaned in his pillow, but honestly, he didn’t want this feeling to ever go away.

 

And right now, he and Will are lying on Nico’s bed in pyjamas. Will’s leaving kisses all over Nico’s neck. And Nico’s on fire. And every kiss Will leaves behind on his skin, makes him burn even harder.

Nico is on his back, Will is holding himself up on his elbows looking down at him. He smiles lightly and presses their lips together. They’ve kissed since the beginning of their relationship, but it’s different this time. It makes Nico nervous, but in a good way. He likes the way Will’s lips feel against his, as if they’ve belonged there since forever. They’re moving in sync, Will’s hands slip under Nico’s shirt. He gasps at the sudden contact. Will looks at him again to see if that’s still okay, Nico nods and they go back to where they were just before.

A thought enters Nico’s mind and, no matter how hard he tries, he can’t suppress it.

‘Will’, he says, quietly. Will looks at him. ‘Could you – Would you mind taking off your shirt?’, he asks hesitantly. He feels the tip of his ears burning and he’s kind of afraid to look at Will.

But Will doesn’t mind. He smiles at Nico’s hesitant expression and lifts his shirt over his head. Nico looks up and can’t help feeling so lucky that he gets to see Will like this and that Will is his and _Godsdammit_ he’s amazing.

Nico goes over Will’s chest with his eyes and takes him all in. Will rakes a hand through his hair and looks down with a little shy smile dangling on his lips.

They’re both sitting up now and Nico lifts a hand to Will’s chest. He starts off by tracing the lines his muscles leave. Will looks at him intensely and lightly shudders at times Nico’s fingertips come across a sensitive spot. Then he traces the freckles scattered around, aligning them and creating figures.

Nico’s touch is feather light and it gives Will gooses bumps. He kind of looks like he’s in pain, clutching his shirt in his hands, but Nico knows him well enough to know that he’s actually enjoying this.

He lifts head and looks Will in the eye. He drops his hands and takes a deep breath. Then he closes his eyes and lifts his own shirt over his head. The fresh air hitting him, makes him shudder once. When he opens his eyes, Will is looking at him in awe, his eyes are wide and he’s breathing faster than he was before.

The look in his eyes is one of admiration and love. He wouldn’t be surprised if he’d been looking at Will the same way earlier. But it’s all a little too much for Nico, so of course he blushes. Nico really kind of hates how he blushes at the smallest of things. How is he supposed to keep his reputation of Ghost King and Son of Death if his boyfriend can’t even hold his hand his public without him getting all flustered. Fortunately only Will gets him this way.

‘You’re so beautiful, Nico’, Will whispers, smiling at him. ‘Don’t be embarrassed, darling. It’s only me.’, he chuckles sweetly. Then, he presses their lips together and kisses him. His hands grab Nico’s hips and, without warning, he pushes Nico down on the bed. Nico makes a sound he will deny to ever have made after, when Will starts leaving kisses all over him. He starts with Nico’s chest and goes up to his face. In between the kisses he murmurs things like _You’re gorgeous_ and _I love you so much_ and _There’s no need to hide._

At first Nico is a giggly, blushing mess. He’s extremely ticklish and Will’s mouth makes him shudder and squirm. But the kisses grow gradually longer. Will’s lips linger on Nico’s skin and his hands are caressing his arms.

And at first Nico doesn’t realize, but Will is leaving kisses on all the scars on Nico’s skin. The reason Nico was always a little uncomfortable being shirtless, is because he’s still quite thin and because his skin bears his history. All the fights, all the times he was all alone, how he survived Tartarus and lived off pomegranate seeds, are all marked on him one way or another. He’s got scars from monsters that didn’t heal properly without having anyone to take care of him and the days on end he didn’t eat anything because he just couldn’t be bothered.

But Will is treating all of that with love and admiration. Nico knows he shouldn’t have been afraid of Will’s reaction. He should’ve known all Will would ever give him was love. Will.

‘I love you.’, Nico whispers. The feeling of Will is making it hard for him to talk normally, but he manages, although he doubts he would be able to say anything else. ‘I love you, Will.’

Will moves up and kisses Nico on the lips this time. It doesn’t last longer than two seconds, but it’s loaded with things, unspoken between them, that have never been said out loud, but that are in their kiss and their touch.

‘I love you, too.’ Will lies next to him and takes him in his arms. Nico puts his head on Will’s chest. He’s warm, warmer than Nico ever is. It’s like he carries the sun inside him. So that, even at night, he can light up Nico’s life and warm him up.

They fall asleep like that, in each other’s arms. Loving.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!  
> Come say hi on Tumblr (Vlindervin7)


End file.
